


Stars Falling

by MindNoise



Series: Underground [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindNoise/pseuds/MindNoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angsty angst angst - it's a fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars Falling

**Author's Note:**

> None of this happened. I'm just venting frustration. :)

Tommy storms into the hotel room when Adam opens the door. He glares at Adam, then rears back his arm and slaps the singer as hard as he can. Adam’s head snaps to the side.

“Asshole,” he growls.

Adam puts a hand to his cheek and slowly recovers. He looks at Tommy in utter shock. Shock that Tommy’s even here. Shock at the greeting Tommy just gave him.

“What’s your fucking problem?” he snaps at Tommy.

Tommy’s eyes smolder and oh is he pissed.

“You,” Tommy shouts. “That’s my problem, you!”

“What?” Adam asks.

“I’m tired of being ignored!” Tommy yells.

Adam rolls his eyes and snort. “Oh please.”

“A whole fucking year, Adam,” Tommy snaps. “You don’t give me the time of day anymore!”

Adam turns away and Tommy grabs his shoulder, spinning him back around.

“You’re not walking away,” he says. “What the hell happened, Adam?”

“Nothing,” Adam says flatly. “We went separate ways. That’s all. It happens.”

“Bullshit,” Tommy replies.

“We did,” Adam says. To him that’s the end of the discussion. What does it matter why they went their separate ways, they did, end of story.

“It’s not that simple,” Tommy says. “Why did you just dump me?”

“I didn’t dump you,” Adam snarls. “I’ve been busy in case you hadn’t noticed.”

“You shoved me aside!” Tommy shouts again. “You have time for everyone else, but not me! I’ve tried to keep up this friendship, I thought it was important. All this time I’m tweeting and messaging you, congratulations Adam, I’m proud of you Adam, happy birthday Adam, and you can’t even bother yourself to reply! You reply to every-fucking-body else, but not me!”

Adam doesn’t reply.

“I call you, you don’t answer,” he continues. “I leave messages, you don’t call back. I try to see you, you’re too busy going out with other people. I try to support you, you fucking ignore me! I wanna talk about your new album, but I can’t even get reply to that! Do I even work for you anymore?”

Adam stares at him, indifferent.

“Fuck you, Adam!” Tommy yells, his heart thudding so hard it makes his voice shake. “I fucking loved you! I was your friend!”

“Really?” Adam says coldly. “That why you can’t stay away from that homophobic bitch?”

Tommy closes his mouth. Oops.

“Yeah, hard to be friends with a guy who’s fucking someone who hates you for who you are,” Adam replies. “I don’t have time for that. I don’t need that shit.”

Tommy laughs, “You’re not blaming anyone else for your attitude. You started ignoring me long before I went back to her.”

“You’re one to talk, Tommy,” Adam yells. “You threw away this friendship just as much as I did.”

“What are you talking about? No I didn’t,” Tommy says, becoming defensive.

“All those canceled plans because she would be upset, or just blatantly turning me down to hang out because she didn’t want your attention elsewhere,” Adam ticks down. “You spent a lot of time distancing yourself from me, too, so get off your damned high horse.”

“No,” Tommy states. “You’re just trying to turn this around on me and off you.”

“Why would I do that?” Adam asks. “What do I care anymore?”

Tommy looks as though he’s about to cry.

“You ran first, Tommy,” Adam reminds him, anger creeping into his voice. “All the kissing on stage, copping feels in the dressing room, hand jobs in the back of the bus, most of which was initiated by you. For what? For you to run scared when it got serious. Then being best friends with the guy I start dating? Which, by the way, was torture for me. Ever think about that?”

“Torture for you?” Tommy states. “You flaunted that shit in front of me! Making out in public, shoving it in everybody’s face, that was torture!”

“What’s it matter to you?” Adam snaps.

“You dropped our friendship,” Tommy yells, knowing he’s lost some ground in this argument. “You just fucking walked away!”

“I just moved on, Tommy,” Adam tells him flatly. “Sometimes it’s just time to move forward.”

“Really? So why are you moving backwards, then?” Tommy demands. “I know who you went on vacation with. I know who’s been flying out to see your shows. How is that moving forward, Adam?”

“I could ask you the same question,” Adam replies. “Moving backwards. Bitch, don’t even try that. You went crawling back to that skank after all the bullshit she spread about you. How could you do that? After everything she put you through, everything she said... And you wonder why I don’t talk to you. Or is what she said all true?”

Tommy’s eyes flare as anger rolls through him. The slander he endured had been tough, but for Adam of all people to even suggest.... He moves to hit Adam again. It’s a reflex, he’s not even thinking about what he’s doing, but Adam sees it coming this time. He blocks Tommy’s arm, then grabs him by the neck, and forces Tommy back against the wall. Tommy clutches at Adam’s hand gripping him under his chin. Adam tilts Tommy’s head up with the slightest twist of his wrist just because he can.

“That’s your problem,” Adam says calmly, leaning in towards Tommy. “You tie up your self worth in what others think of you, even if they’re the wrong people.”

“Let go,” Tommy chokes out, still gripping Adam’s hand. Adam’s not hurting him, but Tommy’s no longer in any sort of control of this situation. And faced with an Adam he no longer knows, he’s a little scared.

“No,” Adam replies. “You barged in here, you assaulted me, you wanted my attention, well you’ve got it.”

Tommy glares at him.

“You have other friends,” Adam says. “You have your own life. Why are you worried about me?”

Tommy shakes his head.

“Why?” Adam demands. “I’m not your only friend, there’s nothing special about me. Why are you making such a fuss?”

“You’re the one who hurt me,” Tommy admits. “You turned your back on me.”

“So?” Adam replies. “You still have friends. You have another band, other gigs.”

“Another band?” Tommy says with a sharp laugh. “ I didn’t have a fucking choice, did I?”

Adam shrugs. Tommy has a point.

“You don’t just forget them when something better comes along,” Tommy continues. “You did that to me. I’m sorry I’m not a legendary guitar player or in a worldwide band.”

“Stop playing victim,” Adam snarls. “You still have friends, you have a new band, you got your girlfriend back. Everything’s fine, there’s no reason for you to be here acting like a bitch.”

“God you’re a jerk,” Tommy retorts. “None of them are you! None of it is part of you!”

“You don’t need me,” Adam says.

“The fuck I don’t,” Tommy yells. He slaps at Adam’s chest, punctuating each word. “Why do you think I’m here, asshole?”

Adam pulls him away from the wall, then slams him back. “What do you fucking want from me” he shouts.

Tommy doesn’t speak.

“You don’t even know, do you?” Adam states. “You just felt like stirring a pot, so you came charging in here, screaming and yelling like a brat.”

Tommy stays silent.

“What do you want, Tommy,” Adam asks again.

“I want things back like they were,” he answers.

“Not gonna happen,” Adam tells him. “Too much shit under the bridge.”

“Stop treating me like I’m nobody,” Tommy says. “I can’t take that anymore.”

Adam pauses. “You’re not nobody.”

“I am to you,” Tommy replies.

The statement punches Adam in the gut. How did they end up here? He lets go of Tommy.

“It’s time to move on,” Adam says, quietly.

“I don’t want to do that without you,” Tommy announces. “I’m not scared to say it anymore. I’m not scared to go further anymore. What I’m scared of is doing it all without you.”

Adam’s gaze bores through him to the point of mental discomfort. He turns away and Tommy sucks in a breath.

“Adam,” Tommy starts, but he doesn’t know how to finish without sounding like he’s begging. And Tommy does not beg.

“No more running away,” Adam says, turning back to face Tommy. “No more of that shit.”

Tommy shakes his head in agreement. “I promise.”

Adam sighs. “Okay, we move forward then. We do this. Together.” 


End file.
